show me love
by Samaranth1993
Summary: can spashley survive through anything?
1. Chapter 1

**show me love **

**by sammi kerr **

this story is from my head sadly the characters are not and belong to tom lynch.

ok hopefully you guys will like this story if not feel free to tell me you dont no hard feelings enjoy.

**spencers p.o.v**

"i gotta go" i hear ashley shreik over the phone. "ok" I sigh dejectly I wish I could have told her about what happened between me and carmen I just dont understand what I did to deserve it. Was it my fault? Should i have not stuck up for ashley was i really that bad.A silent tear falls down my face i contenplate what to tell ash and what to do about carmen and thats how i fall asleep.

**Ashleys p.o.v**

"Kyla you'll never belie...." I stop in my tracks as i see whats going on between my sister and some guy.

"Oh hey ash this is Jason hes going to make me a star"

"Ooookkkk" I slowly step away i should have stayed on the phone with spencer she sounded kinda upset. oh well ill have to catch her in the morning.

very short chapter but if anyone reads this then ill put it up trust me it will be worth your time and if anyone has any ideas feel free to drop them by


	2. Chapter 2

**show me love **

**Ok guys so this is the second chapter I hope you guys enjoy because your reviews you don't have a clue how big my smile was ok whelp on with the show. **

**Spencer's p.o.v **

Ok it is now 7:30 and what am I doing on a Saturday not sleeping that's what it's not fair Carmen hasn't left my head and not even in the good way. I don't understand her actions so after a few nightmares sleep wasn't an option anymore I got up and I'm now laying on my bed listening to my iPod.

"Ring ring" ugh who could that be this early I look at the color i.d and my heart hits my throat **Carmen**

"Hello" it comes out fragile and I hate it

"Oh god Spencer listen I'm so sorry please let me make it up to you "

"Why did you do it in the first place Carmen" I hear a sigh come from the other side

"I didn't mean to its just that she hurt you and you still stuck up for her it's just not right and I lost it wont happen again I promise." I bit my lip

"Fine now how would you like to make it up to me?"

"Well you have to promise me something first" ugh threes that nervous feeling again

"What's that? "

"Stay away from Ashley "

"What" I was furious how dare she

"Listen Spence she really hurt you please for me just stay away" I thought it through

"Listen Carmen I can try but I'm not making promises… hey why are you up so early anyway?"  
"Ummm.. I was having problems sleeping knowing that I hurt you"

"Oh ok"

"Well Spence ill call you later with the deets about our date ok"

"Our date?"

"Yeah that's how I want to make it up to you"

"K well ill talk to you later"

This is the end of chapter two I am going to be having chapters up quick if this computer will let me so I hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

**show me love **

**chapter three woohooo i really hope you guys like it would love some feed back if u have a spare minute**

So i now have to stay away from Ashley god i dont think i can we may not be together but still. ugh my phone again god what is it call spencer hour.

**Ashley** damn

"hello"

"hey spence"

"oh hey ash whats up"

'nothing just was wandering if you would like to hang out with me today we havent been hanging out enough." I bit my lip what harm could this really harm carmen will never know

whats going on. "sure do you just wanna come over and hang out?"

"yeah i would like that i'll be there soon" great what the hell have i got myself into. well im just going to talk to here tonight it cant be that bad.

**THAT AFTERNOON.**

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey spencer"

"hey" she replied quietly i knew it theres something wrong and im going to find out what

"So how have you and carmen been"?she stopped short

"ummm fine why"

"No reason you ok you look kinda pale"

"Uhh yeah im fine just a little tired you know school and all that."

"oh yeah forgot people still go to that place." she chuckled aww so cute i swear.

"so what do you wanna do"

"why dont we watch a movie?" "I rolled my eyes how did i know that bet anyone five bucks its imagine me and you

"Sure what movie"

"I was thinking maybe Imagine Me and You" i laughed i knew her to well

"sure I'll go make us some popcorn why you set it up"

so its to her faverite part of the movie when I her the doorbell ring spencer yells coming but grabs the the popcorn bowl and runs.

"ha i have the popcorn" I just laughed she could be such a kid. I jumped when i heard the bowl crash to the floor.

"Spencer are you ok " the sound that answered me was the impact of skin on skin and a dull thud.

**k guys end of chapter three should i continue let me know k **


	4. Chapter 4

**show me love **

**alright guys heres chpater three im sorry for all mistakes and i hope you stick with me **

**Spencer's p.o.v**

"Coming" I grab the popcorn hey i wasen't going to let her have the last of the popcorn

"Hello" I open the door to see carmen and i drop the bowl

"Who is it spencer" carmen's eyes snapped to mine and all i saw was rage and the next thing i know im on the floor holding a bloody nose

"Oh my god spencer what happened who was it where are they"?!?!?!?

"ashley get me a towel" damn that hurts.

"here hold your nose dont lean back it can fall back into your lungs"

"Thanks ashley now will you stop rambling"

"no someone just came to your door and hit you what do you want me to do just let it go who was it spencer?"

"SPENCER what happened" mom to save the day

"nothing mom im fine just....."

"She is not fine some lunatic just came to your door hit her and ran"

"Im fine guys really i dont know who it was maybe they had the wrong house or something please just drop it"

"Spencer" oh jeez not the motherly tone

"Mom really im fine, it's getting late maybe i should go to bed and ashley you should get home" I looked at her hoping she knew just to leave it

"fine but spence i will find out whats going on walk me out to the car"

"Yeah sure i'll be back mom" we walk to the car in silence

"OK bye spencer and thanks for walking me out"

"NO problem see you later" i watch her drive away

"did you have fun with that whore" i jump and turn to see the sight of a very angry carmen

**Sorry i dont know if i like this i just hope its keeping you interested and i hope you are enjoying this all of you are really kind with you reveiws so thank you and have a good night/day **


	5. Chapter 5

**show me love **

**alright this part came to me when i was in the shower lol this stuff hits you at the weirdest times enjoy**

**spencers p.o.v**

I go rigid at that voice im afraid to turn around she shouldent still be here why in the hell is she here.

"come on spencer turn around and look at me" I turn and look at her she doesn't look mad but that could just be the calm before the storm

"now what did i ask you to do?" i look down at my feet "what did i ask you to do dammit"

"you told me to stay away from ashley"

"now why dident you you know shes just going to hurt you"

"Carmen listen she dide... " carmen put her hand up and walked up to me till we were a breath apart.

"No you listen who's are you"

"what"

"Who's girlfriend are you"

"dont ask me that if you make me choose between you and her i will leave you i am not putting up with this" i was so proud of myself i just stuck for myself but it was short lived as she advanced and all i see is her fist i hit the ground but it doesnt stop all the blows are getting harder and im screaming in pain now at least i think i am i hear carmen screaming at me to shutup that no one was coming cause none cared and that i was useless when finally oblivion came.


	6. Chapter 6

**show me love **

**hey guys i dont know if im doing good i hope i am so heres the next part oh i dont own any of this either. im sorry for taking so long to update i have no isperation i just hope this story gets better for you guys.**

**Ashley's p.o.v**

So i've been driving around the city aimlessely for hours why would someone want to hit spencer and what is she hiding from me i have a hunch its carmen and that worries me i finally feel tired enough to go hoome and go to bed as i pull up and step out of the car my phones rings. **unkown number** hmmm

"Hello"

"Ashley"

"Yeah who is this?"

"listen ashley this is carmen"

"Carmen what the hell do you want?!"

"listen no time to explain but spencers in the hospitol............" I blanked out the rest of what she was saying shit did the person who hit her come back to finish the job or was this carmen pulling the goody goody act my mind was racing.

"ASHLEY did you here me shes in room 101"

"ok im on my way"

**Paula's p.o.v**

"Spe... omg arthur call 911" i ran out to find my baby on the side walk laying in a small pool of blood but blood none the less

"Paula what is it the ambulence is on the way" arthur took one look at spencer and paled "

"oh my god what the hell happened"

I dont know but we're going to figure this out"

**I know this is coming along slow and i probably stop at the worst spots but im trying you know lol any reviews would be chereished pwweeezze lol hope you guyshave a good day/night and enjoy**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n**

**alright guys this story is falling flat i guess im not getting any reviews or anything if you want me to continue you can message but if i should just lay this story to rest i understand to **


	8. Chapter 8

**show me love **

**ok guys im writing another chapter some people wanted me to continue so here it goes reviews are welcome **

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

ouch why do i hurt so bad what the hell ok calm down spence try to remember hmm walking ashley to the car, hearing carm..... oh shit I finally open my eyes to white walls ugh whoever decided to have bright white walls for hospitols should be admitted himself i swear ugh who's this cheery in hospitols anyway ok looking around i dont see anyone well hell where is everyone hmm how long have i been out?

"spencer" im shook my thoughts

"paula she's awake" i look up to see ashley's worried face

"hhi" i stuttered out ouch how long have i been out

"oh my god spencer im so glad your ok" my mom said with tears in her eyes man what had happened

"mom what happened ?" Her andashley shared looks

"we dont know honey we were hoping you could tell us" i looked over to ashley to see her crying silently

"ash hun whats wrong im ok see wide awake and feeling great" i winced at that last part man my ribs hurt god what hit me but mom snorted.

"yeah your fine alright a concussion two broken ribs and a little bit of eternal bleeding your just perfect aren't you"

"umm ill heal" i shrugged meekly

"dammit soencer when are you going to stop this nonsence someone is trying to hurt you and your just shrugging it off as nothing!" i looked at ashley in complete shock as she stormed off.

"spencer honey your going to have to give her time she's been here with you since you've been here worrying about you"

"how long have i been here exactly"mom looked everywhere in the room but me.

"well about a week"

"WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME"

"spencer keep it down"

"mom ive been out for a week and ashley god shes been here the whole time and....."

"and carmen dont forget carmen"

"excuse me"

"yeah carmen has been coming to see you she's the one who called ashley to tell her" all of a sudden i feel sick and i remember what happened

"spencer honey are you ok your really pale"

"mom i know what happened" she looked shocked "carmen" i whisper quietly

**ok guys tell me how im dong so far i would love some feed back srry about the notew i was thinking none reads this i guess i was wrong but i hope this chapter makes up for it **


	9. Chapter 9

**show me love **

**Weezer/XwhatchaXsayX - thanx so much for ur reviews u both said the same thing and so im continuing the story for you guys i hope you enjoy **

**Fadetolife- man yuor review out the biggest smile on my face ever i really hope i can live up to ur expectations oh and yes we will but shh k dont want to ruin it for everyone **

**k guys here the next chapter enjoy :)**

"carmen" i whisper quietly

"what about me" i jump at the sound of her voice and turn to see her standing in the doorway with a bouquet of lillies my faverite flower amd my mind blanks oh my god why in the hell is she here.

"hello carmen would you likew me to leave you to alone for a while" my mom offered i looked at her hoping my eyes tell what im feeling in my head.

"please mrs. carlin"she looked at me with love as my mom walked out of the room

"baby....."

"hell no i don't know what you think your doing but you stay away from me and i mean it "

"but i why i diden't do anything but find you laying on the ground wann tell me who did that to you"

"dammit carmen you know who did it wheres ashley i really need to talk to her" carmens eyes darkened at my request and i pushed deeper into my bed.

"what do you need her for"

because when you were out doing god knows what she was by my side all week"

"excuse me while little miss priss was here watching you i was out looking for who did this"

"IT WAS YOU" I yelled but feel back and started sobbing in pain having strained my ribs my mom and ashley came running in as carmen ran out.

**k guys tell me how im dong i would love some reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

**show me love **

**k guys i thought i was gonna have a chapter up yesterday but the computer had other ideas lol welp enjoy**

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

i saw carmen run out the door as mom and ashley came running in

"spencer whats wrong" ashley yelled coming to my side mom went to get the doctor im guessing i dont look to good.

"spencer whats going on its time you tell me the truth" i found the white sheets very interesting at this point

"spencer look at me" me she gently grabbed my chin and forced my eyes on hers

"please" her expression tugged at my heart maybe she really does care

"car-"

"miss carlin i need to check your ribs" i sighed man i was so close to getting this off my chest the nurse pushed a few spots near my ribs making me wince in pain.

"well nothing seems to be outa place but try not to stress it to much ribs are very fragile especailly when broken" i wasent listening that well i was thinking about what im really going to tell ashley and how shes going to respond.

"Spencer pay attention to the nurse or ill make sure you have tostay in here even longer" my head snapped up she wouldent dare she gave me the look only mothers could give ok maybe she would.

"ok nurse i understand no stress gotcha" the nurse turned to my mom

"we would like to keep her over night just to make sure everything is ok" mom nodded

"well tonights my day off spence would you like me to stay here with you"

"actually paula would it be ok if i stayed tonight and keep hercompany i really missed her" i turn to ashley surprised mom looked at me and i nodded my head to say yes.

"ok well i will be here in the morning to pick you up" mom left the room to leave me with ashley staring at me waiting to come clean and for the first time im not scared

**lol i know this story is wacky but something even more wacky will happen next chapter teehee tell me what you think **


	11. Chapter 11

**show me love **

**ok hopefully this is a long enough chapter to keep y'all busy till my next one kk enjoy**

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

I turn to spencer finally ready to have her let me in im so tired of sitting on the outside i garb a blanket and look at her asking silently with my eyes she nods her head and i climb into her bed careful not to jar her body even more then it was and layed my head down near her shoulder.

"It's time you tell me the truth spencer all of it i know something has been up and i think it has to do with carmen." She looked down at the sheets then back at me with a tears in her eyes i just looked at her i wasen't going to push but she also wasen't going to get out of telling me.

"The night i called you and you had to leave well i was going to tell you then but i was scared.."i looked at her and nodded for her to continue

"well after we left the club we went to chelsea's studio and well she accussed me of still being in love with you and she pushed me hard into the walli wasent going to say anything i thought it was going to be the last time but she was the one who hit me when i opened the door because she told me not to hang out with you when she heard you i guess she flipped she did this to after you left she was waiting for you to leave she came out from a shadow and asked me if i had fun with you and askedme who's girlfriend i was and i told her that if she made me choose betwwen her or you that i would choose you in a heartbeat over her and thats when she snapped ashley it hurt so bad but i wouldent have taken back what i said ever." I stared at her shocked speachless who would hurt spencer and because of me that bitch is mine i dont even care what happens to me that bithc is going to get it she put my lovely spencer through all of this and she was even to afraid to tell me i guess i was quiet for to long because she pulled out from underneath me unshed tears in her eyes.

"im so sorry i lied to you ashley i was so scared and i dident want her to hurt you to an-" my lips touching hers stopped her worried rambling and i let my feeling over everything show in the kiss hoping to let her know i was always there. I broke the kiss and looked into her blue eyes

"never ever hold anything like this from me again soencer i love you and i always will and when she hurt you she hurt me to and i really want you to be mine please i need you and i really hope you need me to"she looked at me for a moment before her lips met with mine. she pulled back and layed down this time her head on mine.

"what are we going to do about carmen" she asked fear in her voice and it mad my blood run hot with renewed anger.

"dont worry baby i'll take care of it you just need to relax" she grabbed my chin and pulled me in for another kiss "i dont wanna relax" she mumbled into my lips but pulled back quickly holding her head.

"spen-"

"ashley my head it hurts" i hopped off the bed and ran to get the nurse she looked pale and i was worried. i got to the reception desk and looked around finding a nurse near the back i yelled to get her attention and as she walked towards me i started shouting at her to hurry my spencer was in pain and i wanted it to end.

"please miss davies please calm down and tell me what happened"

"spencer andi well we were kissing and she pulled back and was really pale she started complaining that her head hurt please go check her to make sure she's ok" i pleaded she looked at me and called the doctor up as we got to the room she was unconscious. the doctor went to her bedside checking vitals and other doctors stuff when he looked at the nurse and said the three words that stopped my heart

"prep for surgery"

**ok guys this one is longer i hoped you enjoy and i love y'alls criticism its making me a better writer and tell me how im doing so far **


	12. Chapter 12

**show me love **

**ok im sorry for the delay i just wanted to do a lengthy check make sure i get everything right for this chapter im trying to fix the mistakes hopefully im getting better so enjoy this chapter .**

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Prep for surgey" my heart stopped i looked at him no way i heard wrong i just got her back is this guy crazy i looked at the nurse then back to spencer and ran to her side.

"spncer babe please please dont leave me i need you' i turned to the doctor fixing him with a glare

"whats wrong with her why is she going to surgey you said she was fine"

" well in some rare cases the blood can clot up after we take the CTscan and thats why we keep them over night we have to releive the pressure on the brain you will be able to see her in about four hours we'll take good care of her why dont you call the carlin family and get some rest" with that the doctor was wheeling spencer away. i watched my life roll away and ran to the bathroom expelling my meager dinner. after i purged myself i walked to the front desk where a nurse gave me a sypathetic look as i asked for the phone.

"hello" i heard mrs. carlin's sleepy voice and willed mine to work

"paula umm..." i broke down and started crying "sppeenn-"

"Im on my way" i heard paula say into the phone it was the last thing i hear as everything else fades to black.

**PAULA'S P.O.V**

"Arthur we have to go somethings wrong with spencer ashley just called and she was hysterical we have to get there now" so as we rushd around a thousand things ran through my head. so we got the hospitol in record time there was no traffic and my car can go really fast when my foot is glued to the pedal. we ran into the hospitol to the front desk to see where ashley was im surprised maybe she went to the cafetaria. the nurse was sitting there working i cleared my throat to get her attention she looked up and sighed.

"are you here for miss carlin or miss davies?" i looked at her for a second trying to figure out what she ment.

"excuse me "

"miss davies was just admitted"

"for what" i asked alarmed oh god not both of them i thought this is never going to end.

"she passed out while on the phone with you she hit her head pretty hard on the way down and she was very fatigued along with dehydrated "

"what room is she in please"

"room 182"

"thank you" with a curt nod me and arthur were speed walking to ashley's room i knocked when we got to the door and opened it slowly and saw her laying there and couldent believe my eye did i really let her get like this and better yet was i going to be able to fix it.

**_ok guys hope you like this chapter want to thank everyone who's keeping me writing and i hope this is good for y'all and any suggestions i am more then willing so tell me what you thjink good or bad _**


	13. Chapter 13

**_show me love_**

**_ok guys im so sorry that i havent updated softball has kicked my buttt lol but i hope this makes up for it _**

**_"paula's p.o.v"_**

"ASHLEY MARIE DAVIES " her eyes jump to mine and she has dark circles under them she looks back down sheepishly i don't let up my glare she finally looks at me again.

"I dident know it would end up like this" i roll my eyes

"when was the last time you ate" i ask her she starts thinking

" I ate yesterday "

"ok when was the last time you slept" she looked down again

"let me guess when you passed out"

"i dident want to leave her side" i stared at her in shock

" Ashley use your head honey what good is it going to do when your in the hospitol yourself.? "

" I know i just wanted to be here when she got out of surgey"

" how long did they say it was going to take"

"about four hours" she looked down again

"i really thought i was going to be ok i mean i was gonna eat and sleep when she got out and i knew she was ok"

"well you rest up im going to talk to the doctor arthur u wanna stay with her make sure she's stays ok "

"yeah ill take of her"

**arthur's p.o.v **

as paula walks out the door i sit in a chair next to ashley's bed i look her over for a minute her eyes are sunken in with dark circles and she's had to of lost 10 pounds i sigh and look at her. " ash honey what were you thinking you knew you coulden't keep on going like that you can really make yourself sick that way" she looked me straight in the eyes as she spoke the sentences that i dont think ill ever forget.

"Because arthur i love your daughter more then anybody on this earth i wanted her to feel me with her i dident want her to be scared or worried while she's here i knew something was going on i just wasen't sure until carmen came to the door....." "wait" I inturupt "Carmen?. she grabs her bottom lips in between her teeth.

"yeah she was the one who did this to spencer i dont think i was suppossed to tell you that though man spencers gonna kill me"

"not if i kill her first!!!!!!!!!!!!!" me and ashley turn to see a enraged paula oh no

"paula now jus...."

"no arthur her so called girlfriend beat my daughter and she dident say a word to me she could be dead no thanks to the girl and your telling me to calm down i dont think so.

"listen paula getting upset isent going to help any ok lets just think about this how about we head home then when spencers recovering tomorow we'll have a talk with her" i looked at ashley you should go home after your discharged remeber you have to be strong and healthy for spencer she would be devestated if you were like this because of her" she looked at me and smiled "ok mr. c. ill see you tomorow" i led my wife out of the hospitol thinking about how im going to handle this situation.


	14. Chapter 14

**_show me love_**

**_ok guys im so sorry that i havent updated softball has kicked my buttt lol but i hope this makes up for it _**

**_"paula's p.o.v"_**

"ASHLEY MARIE DAVIES " her eyes jump to mine and she has dark circles under them she looks back down sheepishly i don't let up my glare she finally looks at me again.

"I dident know it would end up like this" i roll my eyes

"when was the last time you ate" i ask her she starts thinking

" I ate yesterday "

"ok when was the last time you slept" she looked down again

"let me guess when you passed out"

"i dident want to leave her side" i stared at her in shock

" Ashley use your head honey what good is it going to do when your in the hospitol yourself.? "

" I know i just wanted to be here when she got out of surgey"

" how long did they say it was going to take"

"about four hours" she looked down again

"i really thought i was going to be ok i mean i was gonna eat and sleep when she got out and i knew she was ok"

"well you rest up im going to talk to the doctor arthur u wanna stay with her make sure she's stays ok "

"yeah ill take of her"

**arthur's p.o.v **

as paula walks out the door i sit in a chair next to ashley's bed i look her over for a minute her eyes are sunken in with dark circles and she's had to of lost 10 pounds i sigh and look at her. " ash honey what were you thinking you knew you coulden't keep on going like that you can really make yourself sick that way" she looked me straight in the eyes as she spoke the sentences that i dont think ill ever forget.

"Because arthur i love your daughter more then anybody on this earth i wanted her to feel me with her i dident want her to be scared or worried while she's here i knew something was going on i just wasen't sure until carmen came to the door....." "wait" I inturupt "Carmen?. she grabs her bottom lips in between her teeth.

"yeah she was the one who did this to spencer i dont think i was suppossed to tell you that though man spencers gonna kill me"

"not if i kill her first!!!!!!!!!!!!!" me and ashley turn to see a enraged paula oh no

"paula now jus...."

"no arthur her so called girlfriend beat my daughter and she dident say a word to me she could be dead no thanks to the girl and your telling me to calm down i dont think so.

"listen paula getting upset isent going to help any ok lets just think about this how about we head home then when spencers recovering tomorow we'll have a talk with her" i looked at ashley you should go home after your discharged remeber you have to be strong and healthy for spencer she would be devestated if you were like this because of her" she looked at me and smiled "ok mr. c. ill see you tomorow" i led my wife out of the hospitol thinking about how im going to handle this situation.


	15. an

**_arthors note _**

**_k guys im so srry something has gotten screwed up but im fixing it and hopefully i can come up with a good chapter to make up for it _**


	16. Chapter 16

**_show me love _**

**_ok guys would really love some feedback to tell me how bad or good im doing _**

**_ASHLEY'S P.O.V_**

So im laying here thinking about the reason im in here i really diden't think that i would pass out and now i wont even be there when spence wakes up my poor baby gi... wait can i call her mine i mean i know we kissed but ugh i dont know these past few weeks have been way to crazy for me but poor spencer god the hell shes been through i .....

_knock knock "come in"_ I dont say it loud knowing they'll hear me a nurse walks in she seem to be about thirty to thirty five years old she's writing down something from one of my mahcines as i wait pateintly for her to finish i notice her nametag "Alice" hmm pretty name.

"now miss davies your vitals looks good the doctor would like to keep you over night to make sure your blood levels stay the same" I look at her with fear as i realize i wont be there for spencer which she realizes immedietly because she gives me a soft smile

" we're joing your rooms she will be in here with you after the surgey is over which should be in about ten minutes" i give her a look of gratitude and lay back.

"now you rest up and she should be in here soon" i close my eyes as she leaves thanking whatever god is listening and relax waiting for my angel

**arthur p.o.v **

I sit and watch my higly pissed wife pace the living room floors muttering to herself about killing techniques. But im not to worried... well yet she hasent made any move towards the knife yet so i guess spencer or carmen is safe who ever she wants to go after first. I'm just as upset as pauls i just know how to hold my temper.

"dammit Arthur aren't you upset our daughter was beat and she was to afraid to tell us all of it was happening behind our back carmen did this she hit my angel" i sigh this is defently going to need some calming down and quick.

"paula listen after spencer is better we will talk to her about it right now we dont have anything to go on we just have ashley's word and if spencer diden't tell us it was probably for a good reason you need to calm down and think rationally." i rubbed a soothing hand on her shoulder. She sighed in defeat eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I know but i just feel so helpless my daughter may never be the same again and we cant do a damn thing about it." she finally let the tears fall covering her face in my shirt i wrapped her in my arms and let my own tears fall silently.

**carmen's p.o.v**

i've been pacing these same hallways for what seems like hours what if spencer rats onb mne have i not put the fear into her yet what if i get caught im not letting this happen again i decide. so with purpose i walk back to spencer's room i saw her parents walk out so i know shes alone besides i only went to the bathroom ashley should be gone by now. i go to the room she occupied to find none in there but a doctor fixing the sheets she coulden't be dead already.

"umm excuse me but umm can you tell me where spencer carlin is" the nusre looked at me for a minute before she spoke

"she had to have an emergency surgey her and miss davies are sharing room 213"

"her and miss davies?"

"yes miss davies passed out and was admitted"

"thank you " she nodded as i walked out already coming up with a plan. I walk into the room and see ashley with her eyes closed

"man i dident think anybody would ever land you in the hospitol" her eyes shoot open and find my eyes hers giving off nothing but pure hatred.

"what in the hell do you think your doing here she asks malicously and i laugh

"i had to come and make sure my little playtoy dident get to damaged and run her mouth but i see i got a little extra surprise" ashley's face turned red with anger her heart monitor beeping quicker you better get the hell away from me and stay away from spencer cause i swear to god i see you around her i will kill you"

"oh yes ashley your so convincing from that hospitol bed arent you"

"miss davies are you ok " damnb a nurse must of heard the machines go off ashley still glaring at me grounded out the words "get her out of here now" i looked at the nurse innocently

" i dont know why she would want me outa here if she does what i ask i wont go through with my ideas for here and her girlfrien.."

"GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW" ashley shocked us both by yelling the nurse looked at me and suggested i leave i gave ashley one final cocky smile and waved making her mad one last time i ran through my options


	17. Chapter 17

**_show me love _**

**Ashley's p.o.v**

I lay there seething i can't stand this whole situation im laying in a hospitol bed and i cant take care of the bitch who did this to me and spencer im laying there thinking of tortues deaths of carmen when my angel is carted into the room.i start crying when i look at how broken and fragile she looks the nurse lookes at me in sympathy.

"the surgery went very well she should make a recovery but the rest is up to her shes going to need your love and support" i nodded my head to show i understood she left without another word shutting the door quietly i sit there crying for everything me her and our predicament. i finally stop and get up slowly mining the wires sticking out of my arm from the i.v and move to her side of the bed sliding a chair to sit down i take her fingers in mine bringing them to my lips and kissing all of her soft knucklesand i finally dose off into a restless sleep.

**PAULA'S P.O.V**

"Hey arthur honey they just called me in to do a shift are you going to be ok here by yourself."

"their calling you into work after all this happened!"

" i know arthur but i need something to keep my mind occupied i cant just sit around here all night. please" arthur looked at me for what seemd like hours but was only a few short minutes

"ok paula i have some paper work i have to do so im going to be in my study the rest of the night"

"thank you arthur" i gave him a hug and a kiss and was out the door i got to the hospital about thirty minutes which isen't bad if you consider L.A drivers i park and go to my locker where my pager goes off damn im not even in the building yet i look and realize its ashley and spencers nurse my stomach hits the ground and i take off for their room i skid down the hall out of breathe to see steph their nurse outside the door.

"whats wrong" i ask out of breath

"im sorry to bug you it wasent anything bad i just thought you would like to see this" i peek into the door to see ashleys head by spencers side both sleeping quietly and my heart melts i walk into the room grabbing a blanket i put it over ashley's sleeping form kissing hers and spencer's forhead. i walk out hoping this could be a new start

**Spencer's p.o.v **

**"W**hy isen't she awake yet dammit its been three days" i wince who in the hell is making al that noise?

"Ashley would you just calm down they said it alol depends on her all we can do is sit and wait and be here for her" i decide to have a little fun

"Awwwww you guys waited for little ole me" ashley jumps five feet in the air moms jaw drops they both glare before running to my side and smothering me

"spencer your awake" Ashley screams right in my ear moms crying yeah i missed alot

"dont ever scare us like that again spence " aww my mom cares "yeah ashley backs her up i look at them and smile

"i promise now can i get something to eat"

**ok guys school and softballs over so i should be able to get more chapters up if anyones still reading this and if this sucks i just got outs the hospital today so themeds are still making me a little loopy so you know reviews may speed up my recoveery**


	18. Chapter 18

author note : let me start off saying im so sorry i abandoned this story so much has happened i feel horrible i really wanted to finish but this just isnt my story anymore i think i jumped into this way before i knew what is was to write im starting a new story but i want to do this right and i mean if you would like to take the shambles of this story and try to make it better go right ahead like i said im super sorry and i hope to make it up to y'all one day


End file.
